herofandomcom-20200223-history
Monica Geller-Bing
Monica Geller later Geller-Bing is one of the main characters of the sitcom Friends. Originally a fat virgin, Monica lost all her weight and rented her grandmother's apartment with her friend Phoebe, then later high school chum Rachel. She was portrayed by Courteney Cox Season 1 In the first episode, Rachel goes to Monica after leaving Barry at the altar. Rachel decides, more or less without any consultation with Monica, to move in with her. During the season, Monica and Rachel once again become best friends. In fact, Rachel lives with Monica for another four years. Monica also hosts Thanksgiving for the first time that year. This fails, as everyone wants to do something else and the food burns. In "The One With The Fake Monica", when Monica's credit card is stolen, she, along with Phoebe and Rachel, decide to catch the thief, but Monica begins a friendship with her in attempt to make her life more interesting, but the pretender gets put in jail. In the pre-ultimate episode, Monica's nephew is born and she is very pleased with her brother's newborn son. Season 2 The season doesn't start very well for Monica. Ross is dating Julie, not knowing that Rachel has fallen for him. Monica becomes friends with Julie for Ross' sake, which causes problems between her and Rachel. Monica also loses her job and she remains single for quite some time. When Monica sees that Ross intended to take Rachel to their high-school prom when Rachel's date, Chip Matthews didn't turn up, she feels proud and is very pleased to see her brother and best friend start a romantic relationship. When she caters a party for a friend of her father, Richard Burke, she falls in love with him. This is the start of a long-term relationship, with a lot of troubles: They had to face revealing their relationship to Monica's parents, who don't like the idea of them dating because of the age difference. "The One Where Joey Moves Out" Richard bonds with Joey and Chandler, which interferes with his quality time with Monica. The problem is solved when it's revealed that they see him as a father-figure. "The One Where Old Yeller Dies" Monica also reluctantly takes a job at Moondance Diner, where she has to wear a blonde wig, roller skates and massive fake breasts. In the season finale, Richard admits that he doesn't see kids in their future because he dislikes the idea of his life 'just beginning' when their children go to college since he would be an old man. Monica, who wants to have children, breaks up with him. Later, she describes getting over him as one of the hardest things she ever had to do Season 3 It is at the Moondance Diner that Monica meets Julio, a waiter, who loves to write poems. Julio writes a poem about an empty vase, which Monica and her friends believe is a metaphor for Monica. Julio admits that the poem is about the vapidity of American women in general, and Monica dumps him because of his offensive poem. When Rachel and Ross break up, Monica becomes very distraught.11 She (along with Phoebe, Joey and Chandler) also finds herself caught in the crossfire when the bitter exes constantly bicker. Monica meets Pete Becker, a man who made billions from designing a widely-used software. Pete courts her, but Monica insists that she is not attracted to him. He wins her over, and they have their first date in Italy for pizza. She still does not have feelings for him. Later, he offers her the head chef position at a restaurant he has bought. Monica won't take the job, because she thinks he still has feelings for her and doesn't want to hurt him. Pete kisses her when she tries to leave, and Monica finally becomes attracted to him. They date for a couple of months, until Pete's obsession with becoming the next Ultimate Fighting Champion leads Monica to call it off.12 When Monica becomes despondent due to being single once more, Chandler offers to be her boyfriend ... which she finds laughable. While on vacation in Montauk, he tries to convince her to tell her why she's so opposed to him being her boyfriend and he also attempts to help her to realize that he would make a good boyfriend. Little does she know that a few seasons later they would sleep together in London and get married and raise two children. Season 4 When Monica has to visit the eye doctor, she gets a surprise: Timothy Burke, the son of Richard, works at his father's practice. They become attracted to each other and decide to date. When she invites him to celebrate Thanksgiving together, they break up because it's too weird for them both after they share a kiss that reminds Monica of kissing Richard. When Monica writes a terrible restaurant review, the owner tracks her down and confronts her. After she shows him how to cook, she is offered the job of head chef. She decides to take the job, and is instantly hated by the staff because she is replacing their relative. Monica hires Joey for the sole purpose of firing him in front of his co-workers so she will come across as someone they shouldn't mess with. The plan works, and the staff decide to treat Monica with respect. In an escalated contest between Monica, Rachel, Joey and Chandler, Monica bets the apartment. Rachel and Monica lose the contest, and they are forced to switch apartments with Joey. Monica tries to make the best of the situation by typing out the carpets and refinishing the hardwood floors underneath to make the apartment nicer for her and Rachel, but it is later revealed that she is sleeping in a ball on the floor in Chandler's former room, due to the fact that it's too small for her bed. A few months later, Monica and Rachel win their old apartment back by sharing a one-minute kiss in front of Joey and Chandler. In the season finale, Monica becomes depressed at Ross and Emily's rehearsal dinner. For one thing, Ross is getting married for a second time while Monica doesn't even have a boyfriend. Not only that, but her mother chips away at Monica's ego by suggesting that she'll never get married. Finally. a stranger at the rehearsal dinner mistakes Monica for Ross's mother. Deciding that a night of meaningless sex will make her feel better, Monica searches for Joey, but finds Chandler instead.13 When Chandler attempts to console her, telling her he thinks she is the most beautiful woman he's seen, Monica throws herself at him and spends the night with him. The next day, things are quite awkward between them. When they meet up at the wedding, they agree that sleeping together was a stupid thing to do. But this is not enough to keep them from agreeing to meet up again. Season 5 Chandler and Monica agree that they won't have sex again once they get back to New York, but decide there's no reason they can't keep doing it as long as they're in London. But every time they try to find a place to be together, they are interrupted. Upon their return to New York, they initially agree to stick to their "not in New York" rule. Moments after Chandler leaves her apartment, Monica starts to follow after him. She stops just before reaching the door, only to have Chandler re-enter her apartment and say, "I'm still on London time. Does that count?" Monica enthusiastically agrees that it counts, and they kiss. Chandler and Monica decide to hide their relationship from the others, but eventually everyone finds out. Joey is the first to discover the relationship, and he is also the only one to actually figure it out without either hearing them or seeing them together. When Chandler and Monica return from a disastrous weekend get-away, they both tell Joey that they saw Donald Trump waiting for an elevator. The hotel calls and leaves a message for Chandler, announcing that they found an eyelash curler in his room. When Monica mentions that she lost her eyelash curler, Joey puts the evidence together and realizes that Monica and Chandler are involved. The couple drag him into a bedroom and beg him to keep their secret, which he agrees to. Rachel finds out about the relationship when she overhears a conversation between Monica and Chandler on the phone. Phoebe, who is standing in Ugly Naked Guy's apartment, discovers the relationship when she sees Chandler and Monica having sex in the ladies' apartment across the street. Rachel and Phoebe decide to mess with Monica and Chandler to expose their relationship and to pay them back for keeping it a secret, resulting in an escalating game of chicken where Phoebe and Chandler pretend they want to sleep with each other and hope that the other will back out first. When things get as far as a kiss, Chandler breaks and tells Phoebe he can't have sex with her because he's in love with Monica. Monica hears this and tells him that she loves him, too. Ross finds out when he's showing his boss, Donald, his new apartment ... which just happens to be the place where Ugly Naked Guy used to live. Monica and Chandler decide to take a trip to Vegas to celebrate their anniversary. This doesn't go really well at first: Phoebe accidentally lets it slip that Monica had lunch with Richard Burke, which makes Chandler jealous. Chandler and Monica make up and start gambling in the casino. They make the ultimate bet: If Monica throws a hard eight, they'll get married. When Monica throws a hard eight, they start making plans to get married. They steal a blue sweatshirt from the hotel gift shop so that Monica will have something new, borrowed, and blue, before they go to a wedding chapel. They are waiting their turn to go in and get married when they see a very drunk Ross and Rachel stumbling out of the chapel. Season 6 Instead of getting married, Chandler and Monica decide to move in with each other. Their decision forces Rachel to move out of the apartment and to live with Phoebe. The couple argue about what they should do with the spare bedroom: Chandler wants to turn it into a game room, while Monica wants to turn it into a guest room. (Monica wins, of course.) Things become tense during Thanksgiving dinner, due to the fact that Monica's parents (who don't know that Monica and Chandler are dating) don't like Chandler. Chandler's plan is to be very charming and to make them like him, then tell them that he is dating Monica and that he is living with her. He sucks up to the Gellers, who don't like Chandler because Ross told them that Chandler smoked pot while in college. Ross finally admits that he was the one who was smoking pot and that he falsely accused Chandler to protect himself. The Gellers take a liking to Chandler and thank him for standing by Ross during his "drug problems" and for "taking on Monica as well." Chandler wants to propose to Monica during a romantic dinner, but the evening is ruined by Richard Burke. Things become worse when Chandler says that he doesn't want to get married at all, wanting to throw Monica off the track so his marriage proposal will be a surprise. Richard shows up at the restaurant where Monica works and declares his love for her, saying that he wants to marry her. Monica becomes conflicted, torn between the two men who love her. Her confusion is ended when Joey tells her about Chandler's plans, and she accepts Chandler's proposal. Season 7 Monica and Chandler start to prepare for their wedding, which causes all kinds of problems: Monica's parents have spent her wedding fund on the beach house. Monica attempts to convince Chandler to use his savings to pay for her dream wedding, which is something he initially refuses to do. The problem is resolved when Chandler tells Monica about his dreams for them, and Monica realizes that she doesn't want a wedding. Instead, she wants the same thing Chandler does: a marriage; They can't take a good engagement picture, because Chandler always looks weird. This problem is solved when he is replaced by Joey; They can't find a decent minister for the wedding, which leads to Joey agreeing to become officiated so he can marry them; Monica finds the dress of her dreams, but another bride-to-be wants the same dress. The other bride books The Swing Kings for her wedding reception, and she is only willing to let Chandler and Monica have the band for their reception if Monica gives up her dress. The problem is resolved when Monica puts Chandler's dream ahead of her own, exchanging her dream dress for Chandler's dream band; The wedding itself is a bit problematic as well; Chandler's parents can't get along; Chandler panics when he hears someone refer to him and Monica as "The Bings," triggering his fear of marriage and causing him to go into hiding; Phoebe finds a pregnancy test in the garbage in Monica's bathroom, assuming that Monica is pregnant; Joey is stuck at the set of the movie he's shooting, and he almost misses out on his chance to perform the ceremony. Season 8 Monica and Chandler are finally married, and Monica gets out of control as she unwraps all the wedding presents without Chandler. While Rachel's pregnancy has just began, Monica is very excited to learn that her brother is the father of her best friend's child (Meaning she will be a blood-related aunt to the child). After she and Chandler go on their honeymoon and meet another married couple, Craig and Jenny, Monica stresses about the fact that they gave her and Chandler a fake phone number. (It turns out that Craig and Jenny gave them an outdated number.) While Rachel is at the end of her pregnancy, Monica and Phoebe bet on when the baby will be born. Monica always bets that it will be very soon, losing lots of money to Phoebe. Ross and Rachel join in on the bet, and Monica loses to them as well. While Rachel is in labor, Monica and Chandler decide they want to have a child and try to make one in a janitor's closet. Rachel finally gives birth to her and Ross's baby Emma and Monica is very pleased with her newborn niece. Season 9 Monica and Chandler decide to have babies, but Chandler accidentally takes a job in Tulsa (he fell asleep in a meeting). This restricts their time for trying, but Chandler only needs to stay in Tulsa for 4 days a week. Monica almost goes with him, but she accepts her dream job in New York, meaning she stays in New York while Chandler is living in two cities. The two manage, but after being forced to stay away at Christmas and New Years Eve, Chandler quits and moves back. . After trying for the year, they decide to visit a fertility clinic. Heartbroken over the fact that the chances of them conceiving a child are slim to none, they discuss their options. Season 10 Having decided to adopt a child, Monica and Chandler meet Erica. In the final episode, Erica gives birth to twins: a boy and a girl. Monica and Chandler name the boy baby Jack, after Monica's father, and they name the girl baby Erica, after the girl who gives birth to their children. Wanting to provide their children with the ideal family life, Chandler and Monica move into a house in Westchester. In the last episode, Monica is very happy to see her brother and best friend get back together for good. Personality Originally, Monica was a vulnerable, shy and overweight virgin who had yet to give her "flower" to a man. Her brother Ross, describes her as a "compulsive eater" and she was extremely sensitive when it came to her weight, actually what prompted her to lose all of her weight was when she overheard Chandler call her "fat." Monica has shown to be slightly bitter. Despite it being a year since she was called fat and she became skinny, and Chandler was actually wanting her the only thing she wanted was revenge and plotted to seduce him then leave him outside nnaked for all the neighbours to see however it actually cuases Chandler to lose the stub of his toe. Although Monica is a mostly kind and caring person she was known to be demanding, controlling and insufferable at times. She has been known to drive roommates and friends away form her, Phoebe is a prime example who moved out of her apartment as she couldn't take Monica's demanding and controlling authority. It's revealed that Phoebe planned to cut Monica out of her life however she ended up crawling back info it. While she was moving out Rachel reveals all of Monica's quirks that she found annoying. She takes intense pride of being the "hostess" of the group and when she was forced out of her apartment and into Joey and Chandler's she became overridden with envy that the roles had been switched. Monica was wildly known for her Obsessive-Compulsive disorder and insane level of organisation in her apartment. She was incapable of allowing a tiniest change go unnoticed, going out of her mind when Rachel moved a ton-ton in her apartment. Monica has shown to be an extreme stickler to the rules, and massively perfectionistic however there are times when she is bored with her life. An example would be when her credit card was stolen and she was he jealous of "fake Monica" as she was living her life more adventurously then she was. Despite being a friend many people in her personal life actually fear Monica, including her boyfriend Chandler when he cleaned her apartment and forgot where everything went. A person would say one of Monica's least attractive trait is her extreme competitiveness and childishness. This mostly comes up whenever she is with her brother Ross, a specific case was during Thanksgiving when the two played a game of football which actually sparked up a childhood competitivy and then actually fighting for their childhood trophy, "The Geller Cup." She seems incapable of not having control of something, and has known to let her neuroticism get the better of her. When she and Rachel had moved into Chandler and Joey's apartment she became obsessed with discovering what a light switch does, she went as far to ask Treager for an entire diagnostic for the building and caused several holes in the wall. It's revealed that the switch turns their old apartment's television on and off. Category:Control Freaks Category:Strong-Willed Category:Female Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:In Love Category:Voice of Reason Category:Successful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Nurturer Category:Charismatic Category:Elementals Category:Dreaded Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Antagonists Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Tragic Category:Outright Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Insecure Category:Envious Category:Siblings Category:Predecessor Category:Paranoid Category:Vengeful Category:Brutes Category:Mischievous Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Spouses Category:Arrogant Category:Loyal